Zonnepoot: Kind van de Sterren
thumb Proloog Anna Rozenblad ging door een deur de overvolle ruimte in. Alle medewerkers hadden de oproep gekregen om om één uur precies, zich in de kantine te begeven. Onder alle medewerkers viel natuurlijk ook Anna, ook al werkte ze hier pas sinds een week. Anna keek naar de klok, drie voor een, nog drie minuten en dan zou Noord, de baas van GB, zijn toespraak houden. Iemand duwde haar nu aan de kant om beter zich op het podium te krijgen. Podium was eigenlijk een groot woord, dat gebruikte je voor grote, houten platforms waar veel mensen oppasten. Dit was een klein platformpje, groot genoeg voor een man om zijn woorden aan de rest te vertellen. De wijzer van de klok op de muur verschoof, en het was twee voor een. Anna probeerde nu ook wat naar voren te dringen, ze was niet erg groot en voor haar hadden zojuist de grootste mensen besloten te gaan staan. Vanaf haar nieuwe plek keek Anna nu naar het podium-platformpje, ze hoorde geroezemoes dat moest betekenen dat Noord er aankwam. En dat klopte, ze zag Noords hoofd met zwart haar vlak naast het podium verschijnen en hij klom erop. Noord was groot, hij had een stevige lichaamsbouw en donkere ogen waardoor hij erg duister leek. Anna was er al snel achter gekomen dat dat allemaal maar schijn was, Noord was een grote, aardige knuffelbeer. De grote, aardige knuffelbeer begon nu te spreken; ‘’Beste medewerkers van GB, we hebben een geweldig jaar achter de rug.’’ Anna zuchtte, ze wist dan nog niet veel over Noords toespraken, maar de meeste mensen die met die woorden begonnen kwamen uit bij een enorme, en saaie, opsomming van dingen die gedaan waren. ‘’En daarom, zal er een willekeurig iemand van jullie gekozen worden voor een prijs!’’ Anna keek verrast op, maar besloot daarna niet al te hoopvol te zijn, hoe groot was de kans dat ze gekozen zou worden? Niks. Ze werkte hier nog maar net, de kans was zelfs groot dat ze niet eens bij de loting betrokken was omdat haar naam nog niet in het systeem stond. ‘’Om fouten van het systeem te voorkomen, wil ik dat iedereen zijn naam hier op papier inlevert.’’ Het werd een gaos in de kantine, iedereen duwde tegen elkaar aan om bij het podium te komen zodat ze een kans maakte op de mysterieuze prijs. Anna’s briefje viel uit haar hand doordat iemand zich door de menigte heen probeerde te wringen. Snel bukte ze zich om het te pakken, maar ze werd door iedereen meegevoerd richting het podium-platformpje. Opeens stond ze ervoor, zonder briefje. ’Uhhmm, Noord? Heeft u misschien een pen en papier voor me?’’ ‘’Had ik de vorige keer niet al gezegd dat je me Richard mocht noemen? Hier is het.’’ Anna pakte het pennetje en stukje papier uit Noords handen en krabbelde er snel haar naam op, om het vervolgens in de grote bak neer te leggen. Door het verliezen van haar briefje stond Anna nu helemaal vooraan, ze kon goed zien hoe Noord probeerde de menigte tot stilte te manen door met zijn handen te zwaaien. ‘’Stilte! Stilte!’’ Al snel stierf het geroezemoes weg. ‘’Nu vragen jullie je zeker af wat voor een prijs er voor de gelukkige te wachten staat? Ja? Wel, nu zullen jullie het weten. De gelukkige mag voor een maand naar de Dragonfly, en zal daar onderzoek gaan doen!’’ Anna sloeg verbaasd een hand voor haar mond. Ze maakte echt kans, ze maakte kans om naar dé Dragonfly, het ruimtestation van GB, te gaan. Voor haar graaide Noord nu in de bak met briefjes en haalde er eentje uit. Teleurgesteld zag Anna dat het niet haar briefje was, maar wat had ze anders verwacht? Dat haar naam getrokken zou worden en zij de gelukkige was? ‘’Mylo Veldman?’’ Helemaal achterin de menigte klonk gejoel en kwamen de mensen in beweging. Een nerveuze jongeman met piekerig haar en een bril kwam langzaam naar voren. ‘’Mylo, accepteer je de prijs?’’ Mylo keek even om zich heen, Anna begreep het niet, als zij de prijs had gehad zou ze meteen zo hard ja roepen dat ze het zelfs in de Dragonfly zouden horen. ‘’Sorry Noord, ik kan deze prijs niet aannemen.’’ Anna’s mond hing open van verbazing, hoe kon iemand deze prijs afslaan? Aan het geroezemoes in de zaal was te horen dat meer mensen er zo over dachten. ‘’Rustig iedereen, dit betekend alleen maar dat ik gewoon nog een briefje ga trekken en iedereen, behalve Mylo natuurlijk, weer kans maakt.’’ Hij liet zijn grote hand in de bak heen en weer gaan en trok er een klein briefje uit. Noord klapte hem open en moest lachen. ‘’Blijkbaar brengt mijn pen geluk. Anna Rozenblad, kom maar hier.’’ Hoofdstuk 1 Verbazing. Boosheid. Angst. Angst, dat het weer gebeurd. Melana wist er alleen niks vanaf, zij zweefde rustig in de lucht, zich van geen kwaad bewust. ‘’Mel, hier komt hij weer!’’ Silvan gaf Melana een duw en ze tuimelde de ruimte door, om vervolgens tegen de glazen wand aan te botsen. Vele mensen zouden hier stil blijven zweven, hun mond open van verbazing en naar buiten kijken naar de sterren. Melana en Silvan schonken het alleen geen blik waardig, voor hun was dit net zo normaal als het gras op aarde voor de mensen daar. Kamer 11, de enige ronde kamer, zonder zwaartekracht en helemaal gemaakt van glas, was van hen beide de favoriete kamer. Je kon er gewichtloos zijn, naar de sterren kijken, of naar de aarde die klein als een voetbal onder hen zweefde. Soms was zelfs het ISS te zien, dat nu voornamelijk gevuld was met toeristen die de ruimte wilden bezoeken. Melana en Silvan waren geen bezoekers van de Dragonfly, ze waren er geboren. Zij, samen met Mixx en Filkyr, waren de enige mensen die ooit in de ruimte geboren waren. Er klonk een krabbelend geluid op de deur, en Melana zette zich af zodat ze hem open kon doen en zien wie ervoor stond. Zodra de deur echter geopend werd, moest Silvan lachen. Pixie, de kleine, lichtrode poes, zweefde luid mauwend en met haar poten maaiend de kamer in. Melana sloeg snel haar armen om de poes heen voordat Pixie in paniek zou raken. Pixie hield niet van kamer 11, en ze kwam hier niet vaak. Het enige tijdstip dat ze hier soms te vinden was, was als iemand vergeten was haar voedsel te geven. ‘’Zou David het weer vergeten zijn?’’ Vroeg Silvan aan Melana. Melana haalde haar schouders op, ze zou het niet weten tenzij ze bij Pixie’s voerbakjes ging kijken. Met tegenzin ging ze de ronde kamer uit, gevolgd door Silvan. Zodra Melana weer met beide benen op de grond stond, sprong Pixie uit haar armen en ging haar voor de gang door. ‘’Hé, Mel. Waar zou David eigenlijk uithangen? Ik heb hem de laatste dagen nauwelijks gezien.’’ Melana haalde weer haar schouders op en volgde de kat. ‘’Waarschijnlijk is hij buiten aan het werk, je weet toch nog wel dat die meteoriet ons een paar dagen geleden raakte?’’ ‘’Dat was een kleintje, die kon Pixie nog niet eens gedood hebben.’’ ‘’Wie weet is er wel een kabel geraakt, je weet het maar nooit.’’ Ze waren aangekomen bij Pixie’s voerbakjes en ze bleken inderdaad beide leeg te zijn. De poes krulde zich om Silvans benen heen terwijl hij eten uit het kleine kastje erboven probeerde te pakken, hij viel bijna. ‘’Jeetje, Pixie. Als je eten wil moet je het mij niet onmogelijk maken om het te pakken.’’ De lichtrode poes ging nu weer zitten, maar bleef Silvans handelingen met haar grote, lichtgele ogen volgen. Zodra het bakje weer vol was trippelde ze erop af en begon ze met grote happen te eten. ‘’Het lijkt wel alsof ze gisteren ook niks gegeten heeft.’’ Melana bukte om Pixie te aaien en knikte naar Silvan. ‘’David moet het dan wel echt heel druk hebben als hij Pixie twee dagen lang geen eten heeft gegeven, normaal zorgt hij altijd erg goed voor haar.’’ ‘’De laatste tijd niet, wij moeten telkens weer haar voerbak bijvullen.’’ Zei Silvan zuchtend. Melana knikte weer naar de blonde jongen. ‘’Er is iets aan de hand.’’ Opeens klonk er een vrouwenstem uit de luidsprekertjes die overal in het ruimtestation hingen, Melana en Silvan draaide zich verbaasd om. ‘’Iedereen verzamelen in de buik!’’ ‘’Waarom is dat nodig?’’ Vroeg Silvan zich hardop af, Melana haalde haar schouders op. ~~ De buik was een grote verzamelplek midden in het ruimtestation. Het heette de buik omdat de volledige Dragonfly qua form erg op een libelle leek, daar had het ook zijn naam aan te danken. Kamer 11 was de kop, en nu zaten ze allemaal in de buik te wachten wat er zou gebeuren. ‘’Ku-Kunnen jullie alsjeblieft opschuiven?’’ Melana maakte ruimte zodat Mixx naast hen kon komen te staan, de jongen was bijna een kop kleiner dan zij, en ook de jongste van de vier kinderen in het ruimtestation. ‘’Wanneer komt mam nu?’’ Vroeg Melana aan Silvan, maar de jongen haalde zijn schouders op. ‘’Het is jouw moeder, jij weet meer over haar dan ik.’’ De buik was niet erg vol, maar dat kwam ook omdat er niet erg veel mensen in de Dragonfly zaten. Sommige zaten er voor altijd, zoals Melana, Silvan en Mixx, maar andere mensen kwamen hier maar kort. ‘’We moeten weten of iedereen hier is, als je je naam hoort moet je ‘ja’ zeggen.’’ Klonk opeens de stem van Diane Noord. Melana had geen idee waar ze stond, en besloot maar goed te luisteren of ze haar naam hoorde. ‘’We beginnen met de vier kinderen, Filkyr?’’ ‘’Ja.’’ Klonk Filkyrs trotse stem. Filkyr was een stevig gebouwde jongen en erg irritant. Het ergste aan hem was dat hij vond dat hij boven Silvan, Mixx en Melana stond omdat hij de oudste van hen vier was. ‘’Silvan?’’ Naast Melana antwoorde nu ook Silvan haar moeders stem. ‘’Melana?’’ ‘’Ja, ik ben er.’’ Melana staarde een beetje verveeld voor zich uit, na Mixx’ naam genoemd te hebben was Diane overgegaan op de volwassenen. ‘’Ivy Greenwood?’’ Een stem van ergens achter Melana antwoordde Diane. Silvan stootte Melana aan. ‘’Hé, Mel. We moeten nu even opletten of David er ook bij is.’’ ‘’Zijn naam is waarschijnlijk als laatste, aangezien hij ook een van de laagste rangen heeft.’’ Melana trok een lelijke stoel met stippenmotief, die een eindje van haar afstond, naar zich toe en ging erop zitten. ‘’Leonie Valhoed?’’ Er klonk geen antwoord uit de zaal, Diane leek echter al te weten dat Leonie afwezig was en ging weer door met haar lijst. ‘’Kinwas Hillefou?’’ Een zware bromstem klonk van vooraan de groep. Kinwas was een van de twee leraren die Melana lesgaf. ‘’Yrsa Andersen?’’ Yrsa was de andere lerares van Melana, ze was nog jong, en veel minder streng dan Kinwas. Melana dacht terug aan het moment dat ze gisteren gehoord hadden dat ze vandaag vrij zouden zijn. Een geluk, want normaal hadden ze vandaag les van Kinwas. Zo gingen er zeker nog tien minuten voorbij, Silvan was ook gaan zitten en samen waren ze maar steen-papier-schaar gaan doen. ‘’Steen, ik win!’’ ‘’Nee, Mixx heeft papier, dus hij wint.’’ Melana draaide zich om, achter haar keek de zwartharige jongen haar met een grijns aan. ‘’Wacht, dat klopt ook niet. Silvan, jij hebt schaar, dus jij zou weer van hem winnen.’’ Silvan haalde zijn schouders op. ‘’Blijkbaar is dit spel niet mogelijk men z’n drieën.’’ ‘’David Turuso?’’ Klonk opeens Diane’s stem. Melana en Silvan luisterde vol spanning op een antwoord, een antwoord dat niet kwam. Hoofdstuk 2 Na de korte stilte begon Diane de hele groep toe te spreken. ‘’Beste inwoners van de Dragonfly, zoals jullie weten vertrekt Marlin over een week en komt er in zijn plaats weer iemand naar boven. Deze keer is het geen onderzoeker die naar boven komt, maar Anna Rozenblad, die bij een loting van GB is gekozen. Anna heeft zelf een onderzoek bedacht en ze zal vragen gaan stellen. Zorg ervoor dat je niet te veel verteld.’’ Melana keek Silvan verbaasd aan, wat bedoelde Diane met ‘Zorg ervoor dat je niet te veel verteld’? Ze kon ik Silvans blauwe ogen zien dat hij er evenmin iets van begreep. ‘’Jullie kunnen nu weer gaan. Behandel Anna met respect, ze zal dingen niet weten en accepteer dat. We zullen haar een warm welkom geven als ze over een week komt.’’ De mensen begonnen weg te gaan en Melana stond op. ‘’Wat zullen we gaan doen? We hebben nog steeds de rest van de dag vrij.’’ Mixx deed een stapje naar voren, Melana had niet eens doorgehad dat de jongen er nog steeds stond. ‘’Had Kinwas ons niet verteld dat we voor morgen die opdracht over Dunefabeluxië af moesten hebben?’’ Melana vloekte binnensmonds, ze was het helemaal vergeten geweest en Kinwas was altijd erg streng op huiswerk. ‘’Geweldig dit, je kan wel midden in de ruimte zweven, een vrij dag hebben, maar huiswerk blijft je altijd achtervolgen.’’ ‘’Mooi gesproken Mel, we kunnen het best met z’n drieën maken, het is hier nu toch weer stil.’’ Mixx schudde zijn hoofd. ‘’Ik heb de opdracht al af, succes, jullie zullen het nodig hebben.’’ Silvan stond op, ‘’Ik haal onze spullen wel op, Mel, wil je me de sleutel van je kamer geven?’’ Melana graaide in haar broekzak en haalde er een klein sleuteltje uit met het getal twee erop. Het werkte niet zoals een ouderwetse sleutel, ook al zag het er wel zo uit. Eigenlijk was het gewoon een pasje die de makers hadden besloten op te fleuren door het eruit te laten zien als een ouderwetse, ijzeren sleutel. ‘’Ik ben zo terug.’’ Silvan verliet de ruimte, op de voet gevolgd door Mixx die wat mompelde over het helpen van Filkyr met zijn huiswerk. ~~ Melana keek verveeld naar het digitale schermpje voor hen waarop een pagina met opdrachten openstond. Linksboven stond een tellertje die aangaf: 5/23. ‘’Ik snap die tekstjes echt niet, waarom zetten ze bij elke opdracht: ‘Zoek niets op, doe het uit je hoofd.’ Mijn hoofd heeft nu eenmaal niet zo veel hersencellen, voor mensen zoals ik is het internet uitgevonden!’’ Zuchtte Silvan. ‘’Je hebt best veel hersencellen, alleen zijn er een paar permanent met vakantie.’’ Zei Melana terwijl ze met haar hand een omhoog zwiepende beweging deed, een nieuwe vraag zichtbaar makend. ‘Uit welke vijf landen bestaan de Dunefabeluxië?’ Een glimlach brak door op Melana’s gezicht. ‘’Die vraag is tenminste makkelijk.’’ ‘’Antwoord jij maar, mijn hersencellen zijn op vakantie, weet je nog?’’ Melana knipte in haar vingers en de stemopnemer ging aan. ‘’Duitsland, Nederland, Frankrijk, België en Luxemburg.’’ De woorden verschenen op het scherm, dat even later groen kleurde. ‘’Yes! Mel, maak jij de rest maar, jij bent veel beter in aardrijkskunde dan ik.’’ Silvan wilde opstaan, maar werd door Melana weer terug zijn stoel ingeduwd. ‘’Jij maakt de volgende.’’ ‘’Maar-‘’ ‘’Geen gemaar. Hersencellen op vakantie of niet, jij maakt de volgende opdracht.’’ Met een zucht schoof Silvan het schermpje voor zich en opende de volgende vraag. ‘’Hoeveel inwoners heeft Dunefabeluxië?’’ Las hij voor, om Melana vervolgens vragend aan te kijken. ‘’Deze vraag is voor jou.’’ En Melana leunde iets achterover in haar stoel. ‘’Hoe kun je dit, op de precieze inwoner na uit je hoofd weten?’’ Silvan gooide zijn handen hopeloos in de lucht. Melana grinnikte, Silvan had blijkbaar niet door dat bij deze vraag niet het irritante berichtje stond dat aangaf dat je niks op mocht zoeken. ‘’Lees de vraag nog een keer.’’ Instrueerde ze hem. ‘’Hoeveel inwoners heeft Dunefabeluxië?’’ Silvan leek haar nog steeds niet te begrijpen. ‘’Mel, er staat niet meer dan dat. Help me alsjeblieft.’’ Melana dacht even na voordat ze zei: ‘’Het gaat er niet om wat er wel staat, het gaat er meer om wat er niet staat.’’ ‘’Nu lijk je wel net Kinwas zelf, die praat ook altijd in raadsels.’’ Silvan staarde weer naar het schermpje, proberend te ontdekken wat er mistte. ‘’Wacht eens eventjes…’’ Silvan ging terug naar de vorige opdracht, om vervolgens weer naar de vraag over de inwoners te gaan. ‘’Deze keer staat er niks over opzoeken.’’ Klonk Silvans triomfantelijke stem. Melana glimlachte. ‘’Helemaal juist.’’ ~~ Die avond lag Melana in haar bed naar het plafond te kijken. ‘Avond’ betekende meestal de tijd dat het donker werd en je naar bed ging, aangezien het buiten de Dragonfly altijd donker was waren er vaste tijden afgesproken dat de lichten langzaam gedimd werden zodat mensen konden slapen. Melana had het licht in haar kamer nog aan, de kamer was niet erg groot, maar groot genoeg voor haar om mee te leven. Silvan en zij hadden die avond het huiswerk pas laat afgekregen aangezien Silvan zijn hersencellen niet bleek te kunnen overtuigen terug te komen van vakantie. In de hoek van de kamer lag Pixie, ze was de kamer binnengeglipt toen Melana de deur opende en ze had er geen bezwaar tegen dat de poes op haar kamer zat. Melana reikte naar het lichtknopje en stootte bijna het fotolijstje waarin een foto zat van haar, Diane en Richard, om. Terwijl haar vinger het knopje induwde, werd de kamer donker. Nu het donker was kon je goed uit het raam kijken, Melana’s raam was gericht op de sterrenkant van de Dragonfly. Ze wist dat de kamers van Silvan en Filkyr uitkeken op de aarde, en dat Mixx, net zoals zij genoot van de sterrenpuntjes in het oneindige zwart. ‘’Welterusten alles daarbuiten.’’ Melana wist zeker dat er leven was buiten de aarde, en met buiten de aarde rekende ze de paar steden op de Maan en Mars niet mee. De onderzoekers was het alleen gewoon nog niet gelukt om levende wezens te vinden, sporen waren er genoeg. Er waren al verscheidene planeten gevonden waar leven goed mogelijk kon zijn, alleen waren ze allemaal te ver weg. Te ver weg voor nu. Zo viel Melana in slaap, fantaserend over de wezens buiten bereik. Categorie:Zonnepoot Categorie:Kind van de Sterren Categorie:Verhalen